troper_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Name For A Rock Band
At the suggestion of Sabre Justice. *By the way, Sabre Justice would be A Good Name For A Rock Band. The Tales *Ever since I started needing to know the latin names for animals, I've been obsessed with Corvus Corone, the latin name for the common crow, being a badass name for a goth band. *I'm starting a band called Cannibal Food Drive. *This troper saw the term "Atoms for Peace", a term used by Dwight Eisenhower in launching a program to spread atomic power throughout the world, and thought to himself, "That would be a good name for a band." Imagine my surprise when going to the Wikipedia article and seeing at the top of the page "This article is about the U.S. President Dwight D. Eisenhower's speech. For Thom Yorke's live band, see Atoms for Peace (band)." Not just some obscure band, but a supergroup! *While reading the Bible, This Troper found the part of Jeremiah where God says that, for it's sins, Judah will become known as the "Valley of Slaughter". A Good Name For A Rock Band? I think so. *After seeing Brook in the manga (and a few clips from the anime) One Piece, I think that the name "Afro Skeleton" has potential. We could even do a version of Bink's Sake! *This troper has a band called "Theo" In Gutar Hero: world tour. The O has a umlat for rock purposes. *This Troper was splaying Resident Evil 5 with his friend when for no reason he blurted out "Its like...Super Wesker and the Volcano....Wait. That would be a good name for a band." *This Troper and her best friend have a lot of these sneak up on us, often while playing mad libs. The most recent being 'Wisecracking Reptile Population' and 'Homosexual And Menacing'. Then, there are the ones that have stories behind them. For instance, a conversation about the name of This Troper's dog being the same as a certain Buffy spinoff led to the band name 'My Dog Is An Emo Vampire'; confusing a straw with red plastic stuck to it as a flower poking out of the snow gave us 'Artificial Flower Prediction'; last, but certainly not least, a conversation on the subject of Doctor Whothat went...er...to strange places was the birthplace of 'David Tennant's Dangly Bits'. *My Rock Band band and my friend's band are named "The Killer Frijoles" and "Permafrost", respectively. *In an episode of Fringe, a man leaps to his death while hallucinating. The hallucination is that he's being attacked by a swarm of butterflies with razor-edge wings. "Razor-Winged Butterflies" would be A Good Name For A Rock Band. **It sounds like some kind of all-chick punk band. *This troper and her friends long ago decided that their band name would be "Nuclear Fruitbowl." None of us remembers where this name came from, except that we all immediately decided that it was, indeed, A Good Name For A Rock Band. *While not necessarily for a rock band, this troper is adamant that if she ever gets a cosplay group together to do a skit, they will either be named "Subtitles Not Included" or "Now With Subtitles", depending on the content of the skit. **How about..."Subtitles Not Included: Now With Subtitles"? **Actually, Now with Subtitles should be the name of their second album. **Third album should totally be Gag Dub. Their long-awaited fourth album should be called Macekre. ^_^ ***The OP would like to comment that apparently the whole "cosplay skit group" concept has apparently been lost on the above comments, but enjoys the ideas nonetheless. **And their insanely popular hit-single? 'Foreign Film Dub' **OP, on another note, would like to say that hers and her brother's band name in Rock Band is Bad Shield United...after a one-shot/movie cameo done by Kubo Tite. Band members included Vega Highwell on vocals, and Jetscape-15 (supposed to be Jetcape, but Jetscape rolls off the tongue better) on guitar/bass. There was also possibly Chad on drums, but it's been so long that she can't remember. Though, if she now recalls correctly, Chad actually plays the guitar in the actual series... **So... Did anyone else read this and think that Cosplay Skit Group itself wouldn't make a bad name for a band? *This editor and friends were watching a program on feral children that abruptly cut to an ad for a motorcycle, so we started joking that what we were seeing was actually a child that had been raised by motorcycles. It was only afterward that he realized that Raised By Motorcycles would be... um, yeah. *Its origins are lost to the mists of time, but this troper's Rock Band...um, band, is called Lunchlady Vendetta. *Changing Viscocity, apparently, from Sanctuary *This troper often says that to find a good name for a rock band, just get a medical dictionary and open it at a random spot. Also, just about any German word. **Actually, just find a word randomizer. You'll find something interesting eventually (I mean, where else could something like the Pigeon Detectives come from?) ***This troper, in need of a cool Guitar Hero III band name, just kept refreshing this page until he got a cool-sounding noun, and ended up with Detonator. Which is pretty good, if a little generic. He now kind of regrets not setting the complexity to obscure and getting something like Supertragedy or Seismosaur. Still, thanks for that. ***This troper, using the random phrase generator on the same website, got "Compressive Swallow". ***The random phrase generator gave this troper "Dry Democratic Cockishness". ***This troper got Score Trojan, and has wanted to play in bands called "The American Psychos" and "The Microserfs" ***This troper used the same site for his Rock Band name and got "Semifiction". His Guitar Hero: World Tour band named after the Angel episode "Supersymmetry". ***While participating in a bar's trivia night, this troper and a friend ended up with the most boring team name in the room (actually, just our own names), and started discussing what we should have used instead. Somehow combining our two Rock Band names came up as an idea, but then we realized that, since she had gone the sophomoric route with hers, the result would have been... Cunt Detonator. Which probably would be going too far, even in comparison to the team dubbed Michelle Obama Juggles Inaugural Balls. Still, if anyone reading this needs a "Grossout/Blasphemy Name" for a real or fictional band, it'd work nicely. ***This troper tried the random word generator the old-fashioned way, picking a two-word name by flipping randomly through the dictionary and plunking his finger down. First attempt: Earache Latrappe. Second attempt: Galveston Buttache. There was no third attempt. *When he was 12 this troper and one of his friends tough of many band names featuring a pun based on the word "punk"; looking back at that time, this troper feels embarrassed on the sheer idiocy of names as "Peter Punk" or "Punk con mantequilla" (Bread with butter in Spanish; eventually his friend band used that name for a short while before having a better idea, using names without the word "Punk") **Peter Punk is an actual, if not quite popular, punk rock band in Italy. **And "Punk Conman Tequilla" would still be workable. Although "Pan" and "Punk" don't actually sound very much alike at all. *This troper once spent an entire bus-trip with a friend, writing down good band/album names. The list has expanded over the years. Items include: Famous Last Words (decided against it, thinking that if we ever got famous, people would just be waiting for us to die); Minus the Man; & Co.; String Theory; and Men of the West (in which we would love to have a female member, preferably lead-guitar). **There's already a band named Minus The Bear. One of their albums was Menos el Oso... yeah. ***Men of the West would be a good name for an all girl group that plays eastern music. *While driving one day, this troper was cut off by a typical New Jersey driver who didn't even have the courtesy to use his signal. I bust out angrily with "God dammit, nobody signals around here!" After the awkward silence in which I realized I was talking to myself, I continued to do so and muttered, "Huh...that's A Good Name For A Rock Band." A few of my friends agreed but have better ones in mind. But I came up with this one all on my own, damn it. *This troper came up with The Gazebo Dwelling Rodents after seeing a rodent crawling around in a gazebo. **Just make sure it doesn't get attacked by a wandering adventurer. **The Wandering Adventurers would be a good name for... a salad spinner. Likewise with The Salad Spinners. *This troper has a bit of a special affection for the Injury to the Eye Motif, and so one day, completely messing around (as one does) I proposed the phrase 'massive ocular trauma' to coin what I'm fond of. No idea if that actually means anything at all, medically, but I did afterwards state that that would make an AWESOME band name. Apparently, someone took me up on that. (No idea of they're the ones now on myspace, though.) Other band names so spawned? Black Order Amish (no buttons, lots of animal blood), and several others (which I shall not disclose, lest they get taken too. Drat you all!) **Also, Lobster Thermidor would make an awesome first album name. *This troper maintains that The Revenge of Millard Fillmore would be a good name for a band. *This troper was in a band for several years, and came up with two names that were shot down - The Baker St. Irregulars (named after...well, you know...), and J.S. and the Bach-Ups, which I thought was a clever use of our lead singer's initials and Baroque musician-based humor. I still use it as my default fake band name in Rock Band. *This troper, thanks to a musically-inclined and somewhat loony brother, has many; among them are Dripping Yellow Madness, The Least Weasels, The Shrieking Eels, Encoder, Italian Concentration Camps, and The Carolina Num-Nums (the last of which I believe we filched from a list of "Before They Were Steely Dan" band names on the, well, Steely Dan website). The rest... it's probably best not to ask. **Dripping Yellow Madness is at least a Homestar Runner reference. ***No love for The Shrieking Eels? ***Nobody would ever leave the concerts. *A handy hint: need a good name for a band? Go to Wikipedia and hit "random article" a few times. You'll be happy eventually. A few examples achieved like this: Parliament of Botswana, Population Process, Cucking Stool, and The Future of Food. **This is part of a forum game that's set around this trope. The Wiki article gives you your band name, the last four words on the last quote heregive you your album title and the third picture along is your cover. This Troper ended up with The Streets After Them by TagbÃ©ssÃ©. ***This troper actually got a pretty coherent (though incredibly lame) album title that way with It's Not Worth It by Crossing. I don't think the "I'm deep, I swear!" vibes could get any stronger off that turd album. ***This troper read that as "Teabagese" and that the levels of Serious Business and trash-talk on Xbox Live got to such high levels that it became recognized as its own language. Oh yeah, and "Teabagese" would also be A Good Name For A Rock Band. I guess. ***[http://web.archive.org/web/20100609193859/http://www.flickr.com/photos/21775069@N06/3587730937/ The Illusion of Knowledge] by Old Tobacco, which sounds just like the kind of experimental blues-influenced post-rock album this troper would listen to over and over. ***In A Reasonable Form by Vanderbijlpark. Sounds like it can't make up its mind between indie rock and black metal... ***This Troper got "When the Road Darkens" with this as the cover, by 'night, Mother. Aaaw. It's not fun when it almost makes sense! ***Didn't Miss The Boat by Cliopsidae. Actually, it'd be "Not Miss The Boat", but the grammar bothers me. ***Speaking as the only person who decided to make the actual album cover...WÃ³lka Prusicka: Which We Do Possess ***You're not alone, this Troper did the same and got Rusty Brown Comics: Because she wasn't boring and yes, this troper was sad enough to find the explicit lyrics logo for it. ***"Get Forgiveness Than Permission"◊ by O.S.H.U.S.A.F. (which stands for Organizational Structure and Hierarchy of the United States Air Force) ***the cover can be found here ***Never Have a Beginning, by Scagea. Now with its own cover!◊ ***9385 Aransio got named after an asteroid so I decided they play space rock (duh). As in their debut album Be wrong and kill◊. ***Zen At War's debut album, Not For Looking At: cover here◊. ***This troper got "Obvious Only In Retrospect" by The Afterhour Club ***I got Superior to Medicine and this pic; the actual quote was "is superior to medicine", but the grammar bugged me. ***This Troper got "An Adventure in Forgiveness" by Natural Justice. Makes me think Acid Jazz with some Blues-like melodies. ***For this troper's first try, it was ...of Establishing the Truth by Opnode, with http://www.flickr.com/photos/fpat/4005106317/ as the cover pic. Seems interesting, especially if you don't call Opnode by its longer form, Open Node. ***A fun result on this troper's first try, though I was a little disappointed in the album cover for "Listening to Repetitive Music" by Metronome◊. ***The completely nonsensical "Never Touch Its Coat-Tails" by September 1959 Lunar Eclipse. Awesome. ***I got Fit this year's fashions, by Amiga One. I really want to listen to that... ***This troper got "...And You Command Everybody" by Cross-fade.Now tell me that doesn't sound like an awesome electronica band? ***This troper got "A Crowd of Men" by Mojave Experiment. It reminds me of some electronic I-don't-know-what... ***This troper got "Always Mom. Hi, Mom!" by R-7 Semyorka. Must be a Shout Out. ***This troper got "Valued Till Sickness Comes" by Sazes da Beira. I've got no idea what that means. ***This troper ended up with "You Never Look Down" by Neversdorf. Not bad. ***"It Keeps Him Young" by Caraval. If only the picture was square, I'd like to have it as real album art. ***This troper got carried away designing covers: "Sent to the Legislature"◊ by The Little David Years, "Merely to be Normal"◊ by Southland Regional Counsel, and "Be Wrong And Kill"◊ by CXCL13. ***This troper got "Different from Being Rash" by The Association of Wrongdoers. The band name? Awesome. The album title? Less so. ***This troper got "Steal with Good Judgement" by forty2. ***This troper got "Captives of the Media" by Endotricha Gregalis. *This troper sees good band names in tragedy - Mom Shot Dead or Jackknife Tractor Trailer. He also happens to agree with J.D.'s suggestion that Seven Car Pile-Up! would make a good band name. **Too bad for you, it's half taken. *This troper and a friend of hers are mortally convinced that if a metal band called GratÃ¼itoÃ¼s ÃœmlaÃ¼t doesn't already exist, it damn well SHOULD. **They're in the Kansas City area. With an umlaut over the G and the final T. ***Really? SWEET! *This troper's primary Rock Band band is just called Faily McFail (although, in my opinion, that's not a bad-sounding name aside from the inability to take it seriously). However, she has a list of these stashed on her computer, with some of the better ones being The Martian Brain Trust (taken from A Miracle Of Science), Interstellar Esperanto, Council House, Zombie Goose Step and Men In Trees. It also includes such gems as Dream Brick, Death by Daffodils, and Dwarf Bathrooms. *While reading this article, I decided that I should find a way to use random names and phrases I've thought of to make a band name, song name, or album name. Hmm... Shikal: the phantom soldier in the rose desert. Maybe Tvtropes can help me think of a name... Buffy Xantos, Avamiya, And Ouran must scream. *In high school this troper and friends intended to start a band called The Take You Into The Western Part Of The Nation, though we ultimately did no such thing. The inspiration was an afternoon spent watching TV with closed captioning and repeatedly changing the channel quickly enough for the text to run together: At one point this included jumping from VH-1 to the Weather Channel, with the result being a sentence about George Harrison, Bob Dylan, Roy Orbison, and Jeff Lynne forming a band called The Take You Into The Western Part Of The Nation. It could be helpfully abbreviated as TTYITWPOTN, of course. Similarly, from a strange burst of nonsense in the middle of a closed caption transcription of a commercial, we got our first album title: Hido Turkoglu. Some of us once ended up having an odd impromptu jam session on keyboard, kazoo and dinner bell, which we jokingly declared the first and only TTYITWPOTN song. **You'd probably get sued. Were you watching basketball? *After watching far too much Lost, This Troper came up with The Ekos of Cerberus. **Another LOST-inspired one: The Shadow of the Statue. *Thanks to Dave Barry, this troper and his father will often declare unusual phrases to be A Good Name For A Rock Band. This troper has also made up a few Lego rock bands for his town over the years, including Radioactive Muskrats (taken from a Dave Barry column) and Dodgy Concept. **The favorite interjection of this troper's dad is "rat spit" (from the name of a minor demon in a series of noveks). Combining this with a liking for Dave Barry's writing, and this troper's favorite good name for a rock band is "Atomic Muskrat Spit." *The Blazing Squirrels of Justice. This Troper believes that to be a good name for any group. *This troper once made up the name "Retired Jumprope Mistresses". Where it came from, I don't know, but there it is. *In this Tropers U.S. History class the phrase "Merchant's of Death" came about in the 1930's even the teacher thought it would be a great name. *At one point in the old Doctor Who story "Image of the Fendahl," the Doctor is asked "What are you, some kind of wandering armageddon peddler?" The moment this troper heard that line, he thought, "Wandering Armageddon Peddler" would be a great name for a rock band." **Speaking of Doctor Who, this Troper can't be the only person who thinks that the episode title "Four to Doomsday" would make an excellent band name? *This troper misspells cool words with Xtremely Kool Letterz, and gets things like "Elektrik Tzunami", "C4 Yourself"(For our more "Xplosive" titles kill me..), and a correctly spelled "LOL Is Overrated." **LIMOZEEN!!! *This Troper tends to do this with album titles instead of band names. If I ever end up in a band, I'm naming one of the albums after a documentary about hyenas I saw advertised. It's name? Bone Crusher Queens. \m/ *This troper has spent some of her spare time doing this. Her favorites are The Sound and the Fury, Serving Suggestion, and Lemonade Vision. **the sound and the fury sounds vaguely familiar to this troper. is it possible that Its Been Done? ***It's a book by Faulkner, and a Shakespeare line. It was also a proposed title for R.E.M.'s third album. However, this troper does not think a band currently uses it. ***Faulkner's As I Lay Dying is currently being used by some metal band. This troper was amazed to find out that his skater friend liked Faulkner, only for it to be revealed that he actually just liked generic metal. *This troper does this all the time. Some examples culled from IRC and other chat logs: **Gummi Debauchery **Guppy War Takes Boston **Paradigm Mixer **Negative Tulip Expanse **Slot Car Singularity *My brother and I were having a contest with our uncle to see who could think up of a cool name for a rock band and my brother said gems such as "Peach Punch", "Apple surprise" after 20 minutes I said "Iridescence" and won. *This troper is currently part of a garage band called Chainsaw Arm named after...you know... Other abortive projects sported the appellations "Grover Cleveland and the Televangelists", "Citizen of the Day", and "Kentucky-Fried Dynamite". **Come to think of it, a lot of things from Evil Dead would be good names. "Boomstick", "Primitive Screwheads", "Evil for Breakfast", "Deadites with Science", etc. *"Republic of the Bees". That is all. *In the opinion of this troper, many trope names could be awesome names for rock bands: Impaled With Extreme Prejudice, Frothy Mugs Of Water, and so on. **Bus Full Of Nuns, anyone? *Saw an Engrish sign for something like "Please to not hardcore scenery making." It was a "Don't make noise, don't cause trouble" sign, but this troper realized Hardcore Scenery would make an amazing band name. **And 'Scenery Making' would be the perfect name for their first album. *"Volt CatFish." The most awesome name for a late 'nineties electro-rock band. **This Troper is himself partial to "Vulturon, Defender of Rock." *Fused Shadows. Come on, you know it's awesome. *Jimmy and the Rocket-Men. *You know the troper who goes by Radioactive Zombie? Yeah. *"Downpour Girl". I got it from a Pig Destroyer song on their album Terrifyer. *A direct phrase from some of the most ridiculous 'erotica' this troper has ever come across: Titty-Fucking Midgets. *This Tropette and her friends keep a list of this. "Like a Metal," "She Knows Self-Defense," "Brown Bears," "The Gloves Are Off," "Virtual Diamonds," and simply, "The Extremes" are among my favorites. *This troper got "Chemical Frankenstein" from a show on the History Channel. *This troper and his friends decided that if we were ever going to start a band, it would be called either Chickenfist or Crying Tiger. *This troper listens to a radio show that will occasionally interrupt their broadcast with a soundbite about how awesome a certain phrase would be for a rock band's name. Phrases given the honor so far include: Blowing My Nuts, Arabian Goat Herder, and White Tiger. *Xanatos Roulette would be a great band name. **In the same vein, Xanatos Gambit. **Really, trope names in general would be A Good Name For A Rock Band, with very few exceptions. *This troper went for bonus geek cred on his band names, which end up along the lines of "Citation Needed" or "Three Point One Four". He was quickly topped by his best friend's "Ye Flask". **How about Kernel Panic? ***Better yet, Colonel Panic and the Geek Army. **Ye Flask? I don't get it. ***Of course not. You can't get ye flask. ***Don't you mean, You Cant Get Ye Flask? *This troper was a mamber of a pro atheism forum on which "Satan and the evilutionists" came up occasionally (either from fundie preachers or from one of us parodying fundie preachers). It was agreed that Satan and the Evilutionists would be a good name for a rock band. *Subversion: A band named "Free Beer" would undoubtedly have trouble scheduling gigs, simply because, given Truth in Advertising laws in most jurisdictions, no drinking establishment wants to post "Free Beer" on their marquee. **As an aside, George Bernard Shaw's play, Heartbreak House, was heavily criticized for expressing Shaw's own anti-war feelings. As a twisted form of revenge against the critics (many of whom refused to stage Heartbreak House, he wrote a new play: Closed for Renovations. You can guess what happened when that play went up on the marquee. Hey...now that I think about it, Closed for Renovations would be a Good Name For A Rock Band.... *When screen-caps of the infamous poorly-subbed The Two Towers bootleg were first making the rounds, this troper decided that Lovely Big Golden Ships With Noise would make for an excellent name for a post-rock group along the lines of Godspeed You! Black Emperor. **"Solomon Milon Dish" is brilliant. **"few good tritors" anyone? **Not as Engrishy, but "Forget the Glory" would also be awesome. *Shake Hands With Danger, after a gory work safety film. It is apparently a well-known enough reference that the band Trs-80 named an album after it though... *"Stroke of Genius". It was. *This Troper and her friends were trying to make up a fictional Japanese Rock Band we could cosplay as when her little sister yelled "There's no such thing as negative zero!" in exasperation over her homework. We henceforth named our (nonexistent) band Negative Zero because it was...well yeah. **I second Negative Zero. It can fit in any genre, and you can put a "-0" on the drumset. **Better yet, a little neon line held next to the bass drum, and neon all around the rim. *This troper wonders if "Maggot Psychology" would make a better name for a rock band than for a trope. In the past, she's also suggested "The Christmas Flu and its Side Effects." *Not this troper, but her brother. His band is called "The Undercover Supermodels." I...don't really know where they came up with it. *This troper, while studying for Veterinary Medicine entrance exams, found out that the book Human biology and anathomy is full of great names for punk bands, like "Humoral factors" or "The Peristaltic movement". *This troper says, pick up any expression in Latin. It's just bound to be awesome, regardless of the meaning. *This troper has numerous examples. The one he decided on in Rock Band was based on the Drum Tutorial, when referencing the bass pedal, had the dude say "This ain't no hoedown, chumley," and so our band name became Hoedown Chumley. Other classics include: Flaming Giblets, Piles of Purity, Flying Buttresses (that's an actual thing, look it up), and Caution Children (get it? "Caution - Children Playing" signs)! *This troper has always thought that "Lunatic Pandora" would be a great name for a band. *This troper (a real Dave Barry fanatic) will always argue that "The Italic Squirrels" is a great name for a rock band. Not to mention "The Foliage Eaters." *After taking AP Art History, this troper wants to start a rock band named "Horror Vacui," which is Latin for "the fear of empty spaces." *I saw a joke in some Late Night show involving the phrase "Stovepipe Sluts"...Not bad. And since I'm such a nerd, I think "Tesla Coil" would be an kickass band **Or, alternatively, 'Tesla Coil' could make for a really strange stripper name ***A stripper with a steampunk schtick? *Indie Rock band: Poems about the color blue. This troper and a friend even came up with a few good names for songs: **Random Vortex of noise and confusion. **Shadow of a doubt on your teeth. **Scraps of the table of fashion. **Mac in the dressing room. **Suspiciously specific denial. (yay tropes!) **Rule 34 on indie rock band. **Bitch slap from beyond the grave (through math) ***That one was thought up during a conversation about Fermat's last theorem, specifically his famous quote: "I have a marvelous proof for this theorem which is too long to fit in this margin". *This troper has a friend who decided that the most metal way to take heroin would be to inject it into a goat, sacrifice the goat to the heathen gods and drink its blood. Hence the name of his metal band, Heroin Goat. *This troper named her Guitar Hero band Young Fungus. This was actually stolen from her dad, so she can't take credit for it. She did, however, come up with the name Iguana Problem while watching a nature documentary. *The name Sugar Rush Midgets has always seemed like an excellent name for a rock band. A glam metal band would, of course, have to be called Sex Vendetta. *This troper is convinced that certain country names would make great names for a rock band. Of these include: Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Barbados, Isle of Man, Luxembourg, Saint Lucia, Sierra Leone, and Bangladesh. **Also, ARGENTINA YEAH! *Gethklok. That is all. *This troper has a friend who has some pretty weird music on her computer. Some of it is sounds they picked up on a radio around Saturn. It's called, "Saturn Radio Emissions." This troper remembers just turning to her friend and going, "If I ever get a band, I'm calling it Saturn's Radio Emissions." I love that it sounds like "Satan's Radio Emissions," just more rockish, music-wise. *Where There's Smoke, They Pinch Back. That is all. *Deader Lesbians from the Penguin Planet's Roadkill Avenue. *When this troper bought Guitar Hero: World Tour for himself and his sisters, the band name the game suggested was "Keys to the Radio". Non of us had any desire to change this. *This troper has several bands that never really got anywhere. My new band, however, is gonna be great: "A Good Name for a Rock Band". Yes, trope rock. *This industrial rock-loving troper came up with quite a few, including some based on trope names. **By far my favorite one is Schizo Tech. **Chekhovs Gun. **More Dakka. **And likely the single best one yet: Zeerust. *This troper always uses Mercury for his Rock Band / Guitar Hero band names. It's a triple layered reference: The coolest element on the periodic table, a great piece of classical music, and one of our planets. It would make a good name for some kind of techno/ambient group. **Not when it conjures up images of Queen a flamboyant gay man with a mustache. **... damnit, Mercury really is the coolest, ain't she? *This troper has thought of a few: **The Rabid Wombats. **The Sex Blobs (after Joey Tribianni's line "I am not a sex blob!"). **Evenstar would be a good name for an Emerson, Lake & Palmer style, medieval fantasy-oriented band. **The Defenestrators. "Defenestrate" is quite possibly the most hilarious word ever. **The Walking Carpets. *My Guitar Hero Band names: Wild Ride, Fire God, Heavy Steel (Axel Steel), Lynch Mob (Casey Lynch), Allspark (Izzy Sparks), Rising Sun (Midori), Devil's Rejects (Lou) and Budvis & The Boys (Elroy Budvis). *In high school, I played bass in a band called "Doomed Space Marines". We were all fans of Duke Nukem 3D. *I find that taking lines from fiction and modifying them could make awesome band names. Seriously, take a kickass line from somewhere and make it into a band name. It's not very hard. **"Not This Day"; their first album? "The Strength of Men"; a song on the album? "Wolves and Winter". It's a metal band with gothic influences *Curious Octopus Floods Aquarium. Seriously. Actually, just Curious Octopus would be pretty cool in and of itself. Even the end of that url would make a pretty good band name... Octopus Mischief! *This troper's dad has suggested name's like Savage Biscuit and Bone Dog *Subverted in that it's not a band, but a group of people who work on the news at this troper's high school have dubbed themselves Team Lazerjesus and instead of their names during the credits at the end of the news, it has their team name displayed. *Some of this site's ads. Specifically, a Cliff Notes one. "Master Shakespeare at LIGHTNING SPEED!" *On the trip back to college from a weekend at home, I started thinking of these to amuse myself. It occured to me that "Big Damn Heroes" would make a pretty good band name, and started thinking of other Firefly/Serenity quotes that would make good band names. Here's what I came up with: **"Chain Of Command" **"Gonna Have To Go With Wrath" (or some variation) **"Go Crazy and Fall Asleep" **"Surprising Yet Inevitable Betrayal" (or just "Inevitable Betrayal") **"The People On The Rim" (be a good name for a folk-rock band, methinks) **Lastly, as I ran out of quotes I could remember at the time, something occurred to me: "Shattered Tibia." ***You forgot "Bullet in the Brainpan", "She's Our Witch", and "Does that seem right to you?" ***Not to mention "The Cunning Hats". ***Or "Too Pretty to Die" *A friend and I once had dinner at the home of another friend's parents. On their bookshelf we saw the title "Lizards in Captivity" and in that moment we knew, if we EVER have a rock band... *I've always thought that a good name for a band would be Sultans of Swing from the Dire Straits track of the same name. If I had a band then thats what I would call it! *In the event that this troper ever actually starts a band, it WILL be called Sistine Shrapnel. *Having had many bands, have had many names for bands. When writing stories about bands, this is also essential. Including: The Thursday Society, Baz and the Magical Quest(My bassist named us then) How About No, Basics, Stark Kontrast, Mount Down, Society Quest, Unknown Destination, and my personal favourite, Blue Note (Or, as my new band may be called, The Blue Notes) *The Exploding Abbots. What can I say, my roleplaying group gets up to some crazy shit. *This troper was talking to a friend when she referred to the author Matthew Reilly as the 'Scarecrow Animator' as his Shane Schofield series revolves around the titular character, whose callsign is 'Scarecrow'. Then five seconds later, she went, 'Dude! That is such a good name for a rock band! The Scarecrow Animators!" *Two words: Luggage Gangsters. *A couple of fictional bands I've made up (and used in the story I keep promoting): Cats May Blow Up and The Screaming Bananas. **"Static Kitten" will also probably be going in there. You can take "Stealth Penis", though, because I have no need for a band in the "Grossout/Blasphemy" section in this story. *This troper tried to convince his band to name themselves Croquet for Beginners (My father insists that Croquet is the blood-thirstiest sport you can imagine. After playing with him, I'm inclined to agree). Years later, they went with Anaconda Stampede. I'm forced to admit they're about equal. *This troper's Garage Band tomfoolery is put out into the world under the name A Disaster of Stars (from Christian Bok's Crystallography: "Stars die in a disaster that shatters the stars"). Some time later I came up with a new project name, and in mentioning it to my guitarist friend, he demanded we collaborate and make it a reality. Our new band name? They Fight Crime!, exclamation point and all. It was done so that naming our albums would be both easy and amusing. *A badly garbled question about Latin-American holidays led to the christening of Huevos de los Muertes (Eggs of the Death). The broken Spanish Grammar is intentional. *A line written on a chalkboard in a History of Religion class in college gave us Max Muller and the Indo-Europeans. *This troper was listening to Shiny Toy Guns 'Le Disko' and she stopped at the line, "So what's it gonna take, silver shadow believer? Spark rocker with your dirty eyes," and thought, "Dude, I bet 'The Silver Shadow Believers' could be A Good Name For A Rock Band. *This Troper wonders if the portrayal of Gao Gai Gar's American robo isn't horribly inaccurate, because he immediately thinks that "Mic Sounders the 13th" is a great name for a rapper. *My Guitar Hero band is called the Purple Chickens. Also, me and my friends are starting a real-life band called Burnout Revival; the reason for this is because we want to capture the spirit of 70s rock in our music, so we're a revival of all those burned-out hippies. *This troper was once playing the game where you get a band name from a random Wikipedia article and an album name from a quote database, but my quote (which was itself rather unmemorable) ended in "Manufactory of Echoes". Hell yes. *This troper thinks that "Ministry of Love", "Jason and the Argonauts" and "The Physical Jerks" would be good. **Also, "Ministry of Truth", "(any name) and the Umlauts", and "Perdita X Dream" sound good. The last one, especially. *This troper was at work when this came up: "The Talented Evil". *For today's bit of meta: Trope Names For A Band would be A Good Name For A Rock Band. *This troper has always pondered the Coolest name for a Rock band, she came up with the coolest idea while walking around the park, a band where they all wear Skeleon costumes and facepaint called "The Skeletunes", but alas they only exist in her sketch book as a cartoon. *This Troper (Magnezone) was listening to a song on You Tube (a Niels Brink song Gravity Hurts - which, now that you think about it, would be a Good Name For A Rock Band)when her brother barged in the room. He demanded that he give her a name for his band. She paused the song, but turned it on for a few more seconds. She said to him, "Legend Will Carry You Thousands of Miles." He said it was too long. Then she sputtered out the first thing that came to her mind. Her brother's band is now called Red Chains, and she really likes that first one. *This Troper has a collection of all the ridiculous band names he thought of just by reading this page. Among them are Bats With Hats, Water Heater Heats Water- Millions Shocked, Gummy Bear Extravaganza, Dead Fish and the Sodomy Bears, Listen To Our Noise, I Scream Pleasantly, The Fallen Paladins, Arbitrary Aggression, Cola Ice Cream, and Talentless Axe. *This troper was once on a forum where someone asked for music reccomendations, and someone else reeled off a list of bands without using commas or capitalization. So, he responded by mentally placing commas in the wrong places, then posting brief critiques of the nonexistent artists Black Keys Johnny, Thunders Solo, Sublime Spoon D, and Generation (as opposed to the actual artists Black Keys, Johnny Thunders solo, Sublime, Spoon, and D Generation). You'd probably have to be an old school rapper to pull off Sublime Spoon D, but otherwise those would be pretty good band names. *This Troper had a dream one night. While he remembers almost nothing about the dream itself, the only thing that remembers is the phrase "Dandeloin Octopus". This troper imagines that the music this band produces would be completely incomprehensible. *This Troper (AKA Gerkuman, since most troper tales are personal stuff) named his band in Guitar Hero Ozymandias (Since 'Look upon my work and despair' is one of my favourite quotes.) Imagine my surprise when I completed a gig in Ozzfest, with Ozzy Ozborne... and the special effect of the stage was a giant Squid/Octopus! It's the best co-incidence I've ever had in my life. *This Troper was doodling in class one day, as doodled characters he hadn't in a long time, and called them "The Supporting Cast". I then thought "The Supporting Cast" would make an awesome band name. *This Troper's band has a few ideas, all of which come from our Seinfeldian Conversations. They are Heroine Heroes, Crackers and Kool-Ade, A Cavalcade of Blasty Blasts, and Cogitating Masticators. Now if only coming up with a genre were this easy. *This troper Plays a game with her friends/family members to get A Good Name For A Rock Band She asks Someone in one room to provide a random word and then goes to someone else for another word. Neither person can know anything about the game (at the time) The best was probably Squirrel Razorfuck. Also her brothers and her best Guitar Hero names: Back Alley Abortion, Retard Death Squad, and Q* (Pronounced Q asterisk) *This Troper has a shirt that says "The Empire of Mind". It's completely meaningless, but he likes to pretend it's actually a '70s psychedelic rock band that only he has heard of. He loves sticking it to music snobs. *This troper suggested a band name to a friend, Clockwork Crack, who then used it for his high school garage band to win a local rock competition. They grow up so fast. *This troper is writing a story with her best friend. Chapter titles thus far are Illuminated Vanity and Sparkles In The Dark. Both would be good names for bands. *If I ever had a band, it would definatly be called Alifanfarron and the Tennesse Tri State Authority. Or Attack of the Killer Ants. Or maybe The Immunoglobulin Superfamily. *This tropers best freinds Guitar Hero World Tour's band name is "Cheeze 4 Dinah" While mine is "Mr.Bungle and his Amazing Friends!" *This troper was reading random articles and she came across 'Perverse Sexual Lust', which I think would be a great name for a rock band. *This troper thinks that, in the style of the meme, "All Your Base" would be a great band name. **Or perhaps All Your Bass? ***You stole my idea! *I just rewatched an episode of Beast Wars, and decided "Scanning For Lifeforms" would be a good one. *Playing around with F-Zero GX's vehicle customizer, Super Cancer seemed like a good one. Also randomly thought up Catholischism *If this troper had been musically inclined, you'd be seeing either a punk band called "Happy little pills" or a metal band called "Ground Beef", with titles reflecting said material for their albums... *I named my band in Guitar Hero "Moar Dakka" thanks to this very wiki. It just sounded like, well, a good name for a rock band. *Someone I know was in a band who eventually decided to call themselves "Daughter Nowhere." A close second in the naming stakes? Spontaneous Zebra Death, named for a comment when watching the scene in The Lion King where all the animals bow down... **I also constantly do this with random phrases. My current favourite? Horrorshow Groodies. *This troper came up with The Afternoon Wristwatch paraphrased from a Cymbals Eat Guitars song ("Wind Phoenix" to be specific, where the phrase is "afternoon's wristwatch") and The Slow Steady Choppers from "Broken Heartbeats Sound Like Breakbeats" by Los Campesinos!. *This troper's uncle once commented on metal band names and said that the most straightforward name for a metal band would simply be "Violence". **This same troper has a couple of Rock Band bands made up of characters from other games. The two that currently exist are "72 Hour Mode" the Dead Rising band, and, since every variation of "Would you Kindly" was taken, the Bioshock band gets the name "With the Sweat Of Our Brow..." *My band in Rock Band is called Primitive Screwheads. Army of Darkness is pretty much the best movie ever in this tropers eyes. Also, Unorthodox Kung Fu was noted as a good one by my friend while we where watching Story of Ricky *This Troper's friend threw darts at a list of medical conditions and then a list of body parts to come up with a Rock Band name. The result? Epileptic Elbows. *Seen at a club: An Earth, Wind & Fire cover band calling itself Water Heart. Clearly some Captain Planet fans among them. *Should anyone steal this name, I will track you down and chop off your genitals. If this troper and his friends ever get their band off the ground (and get a bassist who doesn't flake on us constantly), we shall be named Ghosts in the Machine. *This troper has found that any adjective followed by a noun makes for a good band name. My favorite? Dastardly Medicine **Cheap Guarantee *A friend asked this Troper what a good name for a band would be, and I answered that all the good ones were taken. We decided "All The Good Ones Are Taken" would indeed be a good band name. *This Troper and his friends have come up with a bunch of weird names for their Rock Band bands. Including: "Hedgeclipper", "My Cheerleader Romance", "Devilish Toast", and, yes, "A Good Name For A Band". *You an xkcd fan? *While watching Deceased Crab's Lets Play of Rockin' Kats, this troper has decided Starfish For Eyes, Sing A Song Of Maces, and of course Clown Dog Showtime would make good band names. *While ordering at KFC, the words "Substitute Breast" leaped out at me. *This Troper has also thought up many, many crazy names for use on Guitar Hero including: "the Grapefruit Messiahs", "Penguin Fossilizers", "Satan's Breakfast" and "Johnny and the Pogosticks" *This Troper named his Guitar Hero band "Crisis Core," based on a certain artist's character's stomach. The name was then snatched up as a good video game name. *This Troper quite enjoys coming up with band names in their free time.. Their favourites too far are "Corpses from eBay", "Antifr33ze" and "Teh Arsehole Ducks!" (yes, that includes the exclamation mark). *This Troper takes random shows he likes and replaces a word with another, better word. That's why are the "Estate of Awesome". *When someone broke into this Tropers house and stole the game console, it was found that there is no way to recover the band names on that console—ever. You simply have to create a new band, and the bands that are on the stolen console essentially become the property of the thief who stole it, along with all the band members. Which is why this Tropers new band is named "Crackholds Stole Our Band." *Some time ago, This Troper and a friend decided, for the hell of it, to record covers of random songs that were part of our endless stack of inside jokes and send it to the other. The topic of a name for a band with both of us as vocalists came up, but we couldn't find anything awesome enough. That is, until another friend shared this quote from a Harry Potter (it was after Dumbledore came out, if you must now) fanfic with me: Two hours later they were spanking each other with maniacal, gay glee. Needless to say, if we're ever able to ask for permission, we think "maniacal gay glee" would be A Good Name For A Rock Band. *this troper and her siblings decided that if we ever formed a rock band, we'd call ourselves "Sheep on a vine". *If this troper had a rock band, it'd be named Weasel War Dance. *Mercury-Induced Highness is the name me and my friends use for our imaginary rock band; Also Green Tamales *This troper's mother has suggested "Shreaking Fleece" as a name for his little brothers theoretical band. *After some frustrating adventures in getting rid of household rodents that could only be seen skittering around in the corner of one's vision, this troper decided that, whatever else happened as a result, Peripheral Mice would be a good name for a Radiohead-style band. *After seeing this page, this troper thought of random words and came up with Hydrogenated Blasphemy. *I enjoy one of my friend's Manos The Hands Of Fate tribute band idea, Torgo and the The Knees of Fate. *There are at least two episodes in the Mazinger Z franchise named "Kouji Kabuto Dies In Lava!". Insert the frontman's name instead of the Hero's name and you get (For example) John Smith Dies In Lava! *A friend was telling a story about a meth addict trying to give her a crystal pig, and someone initially thought she meant the pig was made out of crystal meth. Thus... Methpig. *This Troper named her band in Guitar Hero: World Tour "Man-At-War" after a particularly awesome boss in Pikmin2. *When the Web Comic Skin Horse first came out, this troper started making band names out of random lines taken from that day's strip. These included "Piecemeal Revenants On Medication", "Silverfish In Hats", "Then Again Again", "Crushed By Roses", "Apostles' Credenza", "Kawaii Cobra", "Crystal Shouting", "Crystal Paper Hats", and "Squish Amish". (More recently, this troper has given up band names for full-out fucking.) *I forget where I heard this from, but: "Chocolate Dice". Dunno what kind of band would use it, but it's abstract enough to work. *This troper, a history student, once wrote in an essay that "In 86 BC, Athens finally lost its political and military independence to Sulla and the Romans." He commented to his lecturer and classmates that Sulla and the Romans might double as an '80s band name. After this, things got slightly out of hand.◊ *This often comes up during conversations with This Troper's friends. Highlights include Unarmored Gelatin, Square Root of a Pigeon, and Turn Based Movie. *This troper mentioned her weekend plans to go to the mall and buy "a little plastic Adrian" (meaning an action figure of Adrian Veidt/Ozymandias), and then immediately realized that Plastic Adrian would be, well, A Good Name For A Rock Band. *"We should start a Cure coverband and call ourselves 'The Disease!'" *Citizens For a Meg Griffin-Free America, Three Bloody Dice, The Knights of the Long Knives, Fusion-Bellerophon-609, the Hanging Scarecrows of Babylon, the Head Bang Gang, Look Out For Number One Hundred and Thirty Nine, the Plaid Gremlines, Yes I Know I Really Need A Girlfriend, Son of Sam I Am. This Bunny Ears Lawyer of a troper offers these names free of charge to any bands out there who are looking for a name. *"Headbanging Homework". It's pretty obvious where I got the idea from. *This troper has been bored for the past few minutes, so here are some SCP Foundation inspired band-names: One-Ten Montauk, The Antimeme, The Eetmees (with their debut album, Tasty But Disturbing), Original Cadaver, and, of course, Data Expunged. *This troper came up with "Listerine Monkey Trial". Think about it. *Excel-2009. I am going to start the Death Metal band "The James A. Calwell III Children's Fund" if it's the last thing I do. *Skazka just read the Child Care Action Project review of Rocky Horror Picture Show (laughing the entire time) and has decided that either "Raygun Murder" or "Adults In Underwear" would make rockin' band names. *With use of a random word generator: Jordanian Sur. Also, 'The Everyone'. Oh, and Steel Destroyer Captaincy would probably work, but that's reserved, and not for a band. *This troper invented "Gayfag McQueer and the Brokeback Cowboys" trying to find an appropriate term for something so epically stupid and facepalm-inducing that he quickly swept it deep into his subconscious. Would work pretty well for a parody country and western band in the vein of Boss Hoss. Only with more Ho Yay. Followed by "Badass McAwesome and the Tsundering Woobies". **That and the phrase "Blitzkrieg - Reinventing The War" which sounds like a nonexistent album by an existing heavy metal band. *This troper loves coming up with excessively long, ridiculously epic band names in the vein of "Trail of Dead" (well, their full name). So far, "One Thousand Burning Hands of the Iron-Masked God of Judgement Push Back the Army of the Unwilling Servants of Corruption" and "Here We Stand on a Hill of Ashes Watching While the Burning Cities Pour Out Their Miserable and Starving Into the Embrace of the Bloodied Plain, Waiting for a Chance at Redemption from our Sins" seem like the best efforts. *The Bearded Nuns *Came up with this one while talking to a customer: Amplifier of Mass Destruction. *Raekuul has a few here, not sure about originality, though: Silent Explosions; Sun Poisoning; Shryll Kryll; Linus A'ight Name; Shredded Tombstones; Chekhovian Snipers; Wildbomb/; Olav Skyfurrow and the Wildgeese... *This Troper has a friend who named his band in Guitar Hero "Spectral Evidence". While the name in itself isn't bad, the reference to The Crucible is just groan worthy to her and her friends. *This Troper has a few. Piso Mojado. jPod. Tab A & Slot B. Boxer Shorts Rebellion. Purple Monkey Dishwasher. *Looking for his seat at a concert, this troper suddenly realized the name of his seat itself sounded like a band name: Orchestra X-7. *Very complicated example, but so worth it: Das [http://web.archive.org/web/20100609193859/http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ThisTroper This Troper] and his best friend have this as an in-joke regarding the Russian translation of Heroes Of Might And Magic III. You know how when you right-click the stationary creatures, you can see the rough estimate of their numbers, i.e. "Lots", "Packs" and so on? For some strange reason, the Russian translation of "Pack" in this particular case was "Gruppa", i.e. "Group". Rock bands in Russia are called rock groups, as in, "Gruppa "Mashina Vremenyi""/"The 'Time Machine" Group". And thanks to a grammatically-poor translation, all monsters that come in packs sound just like bizarre Fantasy-themed Russian rock groups. "The Ghost Dragons", anyone? "The Master Gremlins"? The list goes on. *This Troper decided that if Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) of the X-men ever forms a rock band, it'll be called "Kurt and the Freaks of Nature". *This troper and his brother has decided that if he ever gets into a band they'll call it "We are not Paul McCartney." He has even come up with an album cover, basically consisting of two H's with one of them having a square moved out a bit. The album will be called "Your annoyed that the H is a bit off." **I even thought of an album title, "The EP is not out yet", with the EP called "OK, now it is." *This troper once uttered the phrase, meant as an expression of rage, "gangrape the clouds". Would make such a brutal name for a death metal band. *My Guitar Hero/Rock Band band name is always The Fight House. *This troper was reading the examples on the Stock Scream page, when I came across one about James Bond characters screaming to their "gravity-assisted deaths". Gravity-Assisted Death is an amazing name. *This troper desperately wants to start a band called The Mastersparks. *This Troper's brother's band was mistakenly called 'Waste of Time' during a school gig. Their actual name was 'Too Much Time', but this Troper thinks both are a good name for a rock band. *Extended Drum Solo. That is all. *this guy remembers the phrase "Plastic Shakespeare" for no other reason than this. *The Human Leg. It came about due to a memorable slip-up when trying to refer to the band The Human League. Somewhat related: The Human Shirt, which is from a line from the spoof DVD Commentary for The Coen Brothers' Blood Simple. *Interesting Anatomy. This troper was talking to a friend on the bus, and the phrase came up. *FROTH *This Troper was reading an article about wacky collective nouns for various animals on a well-known comedy website, when he was inspired to form a rockband called "A Congregation of Alligators" *This troper was watching the Invader Zim episode "Dark Harvest" when I started thinking "that sounds almost like a name good enough for a brutal death metal band". Out of that, I changed it a little to "Organ Harvest", which is basically what the episode was about. *My uncle was in a band called Joey's Dead. They were called that because they were kind of a 70's punk revival band (it's a reference to the death of Joey Ramone). I actually like that name a lot, so I've decided that if I ever have a band it will be called either Ian's Dead (for Ian Curtis) or Cliff Is Dead (for Cliff Burton). **Or Paul is Dead (Beatles) *Happy Fucker Satherhood. **It's like a word journey! (Which would also be A Good Name For A Rock Band...) *Flying Asians *This troper's hypothetical indie band is called Midway House (discovered through the Wikipedia game mentioned above. She also thinks The Vile Bodies has an interesting ring to it... *This troper and her sister do this for fun sometimes. Current favorite (which will be this troper's band name if she's ever in one) is hotwithoutfire, named from an Ellen De Generes bit. She's also fond of Ace In The Hole and La.Di.Da (which is usually her Guitar Hero band name) Her sister's favorite is Rodent Spider, named for a question posed by our Cloud Cuckoolander younger sister while trying to finish a crossword puzzle. A couple of said troper's friends expressed their Guitar Hero rivalry with their band names—I'm Better Than You vs. STFU. *While writing about how my Narnia fanfiction was going - 'Susan and the Pevensies - hey, that would make a good band name!' *This Troper's little brother once made a band called The Flaming Asparagus. A friend of mine and I wrote a song for them called The Lone Tomato. Sadly, he was around 12, so his band lasted all of 3 weeks. He never did make music to that song. Also, Kumquats from Space, Ginger Hell, and Installed Tones. *This troper used the random phrase generator and got such gems as: Ahem! Bagatelle (exclamation point added because it makes it more awesome), Diffidently Unconsidered, Gainfully Spiky, Problematically Moonstruck, and Princely Backstage Magnificence. Hitting the Random Article button on Wikipedia achieved: Drol, Defalcation Unit, Hyperolius Rubrovermiculatus, List of Asteroids, Logan County, and Chad (as well as their number one hit song, "When Holes Are Made In Paper") *This Troper's efforts with a word generator in attempt to find a fake band name for a pixel doll resulted in Guilt Kit, Mental Prejudice, Suspected Upgrade, Polyphonic Woe, and her favorite, Ow! Premed. The Random Article button resulted in: QV.1, Living Tommorow, National Language Authority, Suipacha Partido, Oyashirazu Station, and Weingarten Function. She also has Postmortem Publishers, The Metahuman Psycopaths, and Your Growing Independence as possible names. *This troper is in a fake nerdcore band with her two best friends called The Angry British Atheists. We wear black suits and black sunglasses, and our first single off of our debut album Venetian Elevator Ride is called "Chinga Tu Madre". We're really cool. *This troper fell in love with the name London Dispersion Forces, a chemistry term for temporary, environmentally influenced polarity among molecules. He then promised his teacher that if he ever formed a band, that would be the name of it. *42mm. As in, 42 millimeter. Impossibly large caliber + 42 = Success? Currently the name of my imaginary band, and I'm making a logo for a T-Shirt. I'm thinking the front could be a pistol with a spent clip, and maybe wrap a flower around the trigger guard or something. The back is "42" with overlapping MM in the backround. *Narcissus, Igneus In Abyss. Not conjugated, I think, but it's Latin for "Narcissus, Burning In Hell." *This troper's Rock Band band? "Minor Emergency", a Shout Out to both Minor Threat and the office of the physician that told me a few years ago my appendix almost ruptured... meaning I almost died. He has an idea for another band, inspired by his Buddy Holly-looking Create-A-Guitarist and Austin-based psychobilly getup the Flametrick Subs: "Jacky Shakes and the Parkinsons". Yeah, I'm so going to hell. *There's a little swimming pool store that also sells pool toys, and they have, among other things, rubber ducks with drumsticks, guitars, etc. One day I went in and they had a band of them- two guitarists, a singer, and a drummer. The name they put above it? Diatomaceous Earth. (Sounds pretty good if you don't get the joke.) *This troper will someday put a Weird Al or Da Vinci's Notebook type act in a story and call them Beans Beans the Musical Fruit. And would truly love to see a band called Neutron Flow, with Reverse the Polarity -of course- being their first album. Ditto Castle Heterodyne as a steampunk band, with For Science! as their first release. *Fooling around with a random word generator, I got these adjective-noun format potential band names: **Nonexplosive Goodness **The Godforsaken Tanks **The Wireless Spirits **Cannibalistic Wizardry **The Masochistic Hoodlums *From the IRC: **Fuckface Destructimus **Rapeocalypse **Immolated Balls **The Giant-Size Man-Things **Sexy Pants Dancer **Sean Connery The Pope **Assrape Machine **Tits On Fire **SPACE RAPE MACHINE **Pile Of Fetuses **Copious Pillows **The Knights who Say Ni **Racism **Nevermind the Squick **Human Hotdogs **Transistor **Mongoose Blood Transfusion **Violet Supremium **Minecraft Hell **Roast For Eternity **Kid Dracula **Ninja Witch Coven **Murderous Death Squad **Hitlerfist ***You have a twisted mind, you know that? **LION-HEAD SUPERMAN ***Of the above, Eponymous Kid would like it to be known that he contributed Mongoose Blood Transfusion, Violet Supremium, Kid Dracula, Ninja Witch Coven, Hitlerfist, and Lion-Head Superman. He was talking about a really weird comic book he had been reading which included all of those things except the first two. Which are also comic references. *This troper has a friend who came up with "Don't Forget The Barbed Wire" during an odd conversation at work. *Mash-Button Doodyheads. We consist of two electric pianos and a glockenspiel. *This Shakespeare-loving troper has long been fond of Zombie Hotspur. *In high school, this troper had friends who wanted to start a band called Ten Minutes Late. You can guess what their schtick was going to be. *This troper once subscribed to the magazine "Popular Reality". Also, mail with return addresses for "The Out-of-Control Data Institute" and "The Arizone School of Mirrors". *If there isn't already a band called Frumious Bandersnatch, there jolly well should be. *This troper has an almost-kinda-maybe-someday band called the Snarkleeple. That's a combination of "Snarklings" and "Sheeple". Our former names include Mutant Goldfish, The Cyclops and the Octopus, and (My personal favorite) Saucy Monkey and the Nasally Transmitted Disesase. *A coworker of this troper's made them out of her campers: "Maddy, Addy, and the Allisons" and "Tara, Sara and the Caitlins". *This troper's dad thought up a good one - Hemi Demi and the Semiquavers, based off of the name of a sixty-fourth note in musical notation. *This troper has two bands in Rock Band. The first one is called Tesla Cannon and is Steam Punk themed. The other is called Oxy Clean and the vocalist is modeled after Billy Mays. *This troper once described himself on a chat room as an "Excessively Sarcastic Adolescent". Everyone on the chat, including me, immediately commented on how great a name for a band that would be. *This troper once read a book on cryptids where one of them was a creature called the goatman; the chapter name of his section was "Goatman and the Grunches". Grunches never showed up in the chapter for some reason, but I always thought that would make a good name for a rock band. Of course, I'm not musically inclinded in the least... *The Ineffective Reframing *The Physical Challenge meets The Spastics *No Live Performance aka Neuro Leptic Palsy aka The Neurotic Labial Pussies aka Non Lesbian Polyhymniacs *Respect The Cock *Tame The Pussy *Here's some: **Chainsaw Death Duel **Laser Codpiece **Electric Outlet **Disaestro Maestro **We Fight Dinosaurs **Van and the Helsings **In that same vein, Steampowered Crossbow *Black Hat Sociopath - from xkcd, of course. *Slightly adapted from part of an FYE mailing list email heading, of all things: Heroes And Housewives (they were of course advertising a sale on seasons of Heroes and Desperate Housewives on DVD). **This troper thinks that sounds more like a bad superhero Tabletop RPG. *Sox By Shoe. Thank you, Shawni. *Was listening to a podcast once, discussing old Star Trek episodes and it hit me, "Don't Mock Space Lincoln!" *Two years ago in a Psychology class at Temple U, our professor made a note about "Pavlov and the salivating dogs". Promptly received a Lampshade Hanging in lieu of the fact that the professor noted this himself. I have since filed this away up here. *points to head* (Not that I'll ever form a rock band.) **Somewhat similarly, I once had a world history teacher say this about the chapter heading Lenin And The Bolsheviks. *What about Potential Weapon? *Few days ago at the local fast food place me and my dad decided that "The Subtitles" would be a pretty good name. Then again, before that I was thinking "Condiment Packet"... *This troper once read a New Gods comic with the line "Parademons rising from lord Darkseid's firepits" and still thinks that would be a good name for a death metal band. *Deathstroke and the Terminators, Guy Gardner and the Warriors, Jason Todd and the Crowbars, Otto and the Tentacles, Kitty Pryde and the Shadowcats (That one turned out to be an actual band.) *1965 Is Not An Ocean. Someone playing trivia on Second Life misread the question "what ocean did the Titanic sink in?" and would have been pretty off even if they were asking for a year anyway, and so was playfully made fun of in that manner. Maybe too long as a band name, but it should be a song, an album, something... *Siege Machine. That's all I have to say. *Bread and Circuses. Red Wren has also spent most of her Driver's Ed class making these up, but she won't bore you with the three pages of that. *I tend to scrawl random phrases in the margins of notebooks during boring classes. From these, I have gleaned; **The Fellow Travelers **Comedy Divine **Apocalypse Someday **Mostly Knaves **Come to think of it, The Random Scrawlings isn't too bad either... *Although it comes from a most chuckleworthy Fry and Laurie sketch concerning "light metal", "The Bishop and the Warlord" is a legitimately good name for a band. *This Troper is surprised that there isn't a band named Joel and the Bots. Or Mike and the Bots, whichever works. *While This Troper was describing his madness to someone else, he suddenly realized that a phrase he'd used, "My Unadulterated Insanity," would be a good name for a band. *On the 14 Oct. 2009 Myth Busters episode "Duct Tape Special," Kari Byron mentioned that their new duct tape cannon would be added to their "Arsenal of Absurdity." I (Mutant Rancor) immediately thought "Hey, that would be...." **I also just thought up "Ampersand," perhaps to be spelled "Amper?" or "Ampers&" **Or perhaps "Ampers and the Unnecessary Add-ons"? *If this troper and her friends ever somehow acquire musical talent, we have sworn to start a band called Mello and the Mafia, just because we want to use that name. *Against Doors. I was on the train, the doors said "do not lean against doors" across them, but were only closed on the right side, so... *Listening to the ODST soundtrack, this troper thinks that Deference For Darkness would be a good name for a rock band. *This troper's friends somehow came to the conclusion that "Deaf Wookies" would be a great name for a rock band when they were in high school. Not too long after we graduated, a younger class made a video about a day in the life of the (still fictional, sadly) band. *for Guitar Hero / Rock Band, This Troper's band is known as Carbon Copy, cos all we ever do is copy other peoples songs played with the same performance on stage no matter where we play. *This troper had a conversation where something completely random was referred to as "sweet." This, not making any sense after all, garnered the response "Sweet how?" the answer? Sweet like tacos. Wouldn't Sweet Like Tacos be a great band name? In addition this troper's real life band is called 3 White Guys and a Filipino. Guess why? *After watching this review I must conclude that "Satan's Ringtone" would be an awesome name for a rock band. *Dugong Duplex. *This troper was just inspired by the phrase Volunteer Vagina, as written by a professor who blogged about receiving an anonymous gift of disposable vagina speculums. *There's a narmy anti-drug commercial featuring a boy in a school cafeteria cheerfully describing for the viewer (or maybe a friend that the camera represents) all the different pills he got out of his family's medicine cabinet, concluding with "and this one is for the pain ...of my last hip replacement". Any attempt to warn me about the dangers of unsecured prescription medicine was totally drowned out by the thought of what a perfect name for an emo band or album "This One is For the Pain" would make. *Does anyone else think A Good Name For A Rock Band would be a good name for a rock band? No? **No. ***My sister did. But then, she's retarded. *slap* I'm sorry, I mean a politically correct term identifying someone who isn't technically retarded, but still an idiot. **Only if it's put down as Good Name For A Rock Band. Anyway, AGNFARB would be better. ***That sounds almost... Scandinavian. Like HÃ¤agen Dazs Varb or something. It sounds like an awesome/stupid/awesomely stupid/stupidly awesome name, but it's too similar to AFGNCAAP. ***Or IG Farben. *This troper was playing outside with her two-year-old sister one day, and she asked me to draw an elephant for her with sidewalk chalk. After I had drawn several for her, she ran around on the drawings. I said, "Oh, are you walking on elephants?" Then I said to myself, "That would make an excellent name for a rock band." Walking on Elephants, I mean. Not the whole phrase. *Pink Hello Kitty Laptop. Google it. *This Troper was told by his teacher that his name, Marcelo, was a great name not for a rock band but for a musician. He immediately made a note to come to the school library and edit this page. *Due to a lyric in Big Dipper's "Lou Gherig's Disease", I've decided Fatal Malaise would be a good band name. *Inspired by a recent All Flesh Must Be Eaten campaign set in the Middle East, This Troper's group came up with Underground Zombie Helicopters. *This troper wants to name a rock band, 'James Lester Fights The Neural Clamped Future Predator.' *If This Troper ever forms a band, he'll call it "Roslin's Wig". *This troper has several that both he and others thought up... **His chemistry teacher in high school mentions every year that she thinks LD 50 would be a good name for a rock band. **A friend of his says that if he ever forms a band, he will call it the Flaming Aardvarks. I get the feeling the poor guy never heard of the Flaming Lips... **While describing his air raid siren interest and the online siren community to a pair of friends, this troper (yes, we're still talking about the same person here) smugly declared "...and no one has applied Rule 34 to sirens yet!". Whereupon the friends commented that Siren 34 would make an awfully good name for a rock band. **Here's one for all the Pumpkin Scissors fans: In this troper's Intro to Psych class is an exceptionally small (for a college freshman) girl who looks very much like Stecchin. Said troper (yes, still the same person, I promise, this is the last one!) had a moment of inspiration that Dead Ringer for Stecchin would be a decent if not great name for a rock band. Basically in the same way Death Cab for Cutie is an effective name. Unless you think it isn't. *"Festival of the Oppressed" would be a great name for some kind of Marxist metal band. *This Troper, upon reviewing his history notes, came to the conclusion that "Mu'awiya and the Umayyans" would be a delightful name for a rock band. **Also one day when this troper (same person) was talking to himself (as he tends to do), he came to the conclusion that "half the stuff people say would make a great name for a band" which led to the obvious conclusion of "'Half the Stuff People Say' would make a great name for a band" *This troper would name her band "Sepulchritude", and their first album would be titled Righteous Aggression. *My mom is a computer system engineer and she works from home. During one of her "online conferences", my dad heard mention of "malicious traffic", and claim it sound like a name for a band. We actually named our band this in the Rock Band video game. *This troper had a weird experience one day: I had a coworker who had scoliosis, necessitating arm-mounted crutches for him to be mobile. Anyways, I was on my way from the bathroom, and he was approaching the bathroom. The area we were walking through was very narrow, and I realized that I wouldn't be able to get past him without it being funky, but(!) if I cart-wheeled past him (I'm rather athletic), then I'd be able to get past him with ease. His name was Travis, and the words "Cartwheeling past Travis" just sounded like a divine band name. **Later, when I brought this up to my brother, he mentioned that a good band symbol would be the Da Vinci man on his side as though he was cartwheeling. I imagine this is how most band names come into existence. *There's an entry in Special Effects Failure mentioning a villain in the Tim Burton Planet Of The Apes remake waving a gun around "in a bad monkey fashion". The last three words of that phrase have potential as a band name. *And from the Troper IRC Channel:<Godot Is Waiting 4 U> tsearch vertical meat pistol <Yuugi> "Sounds like a good name for a band" <Caphi> I assure you it does not *This troper has come up with "Marie Curium and the Lanthanides", suitable for a heavy metal band with a female member. *This Troper named the band in her Guitar Hero: On Tour game "The Stims and Dims". Good for a band that varies between catchy rock melodies and slow sad songs with a lot of bass. *This troper's friends were serenading teachers at the school picnic. One of the lines in the serenade was about some guys that had wandered into the picnic. "Look at those guys over there / They may be pedophiles." Then we decided that They May Be Pedophiles isn't such a bad name for a band. xd *This Troper's little brother likes the band name "Troll Bridge" and wishes for the first song to be called "Billy Goats Gruff". *This is a Running Gag with this troper and one of her friends. Their two best ones so far are Impending Futon and Unexpected Ohio. *Emmens says 'dildo a go go' might be agoodnameforarockband as 'does godzila a go go....' and now the tropers fairly sure you could put the words 'a go go' to any word and it would be a agoodnameforarockband and astro park might be a good name for a punk band *This troper named his "Rock Band" band "Vote Quimby" and a year later still finds it clever. *This troper's older (male) cousin evidently though a good name for our band in Rock Band would be The Pandas. I still think Thunderhorse would have been better. *This troper and her friends have gone through many band names, including The Psychadelic Pickles, Painfully Itchy, and Wednesdays Hate You. Personally I think The Enamel Coatings has potential. *This troper has a few: Fishcorn Bushes (named after a bit in Homestar Runner), The Penile Replacements, Eye of the Storm, Gallows, and We Couldn't Come Up With A Good Name. *Miso called her band in Guitar Hero: World Tour "Zombie Prince". *This troper used to be in a band called Private Justice (I don't remember how I came up with that name). A band that my friend and I never got off the ground was going to be called Riot Squad, I eventually used the name in Rock Band. A friend of mine once came up with Ultra Mega Crude (the name being taken from Ultra violet light, Megadeth and Crude oil... and it's a really long story as to why he was thinking of all three of those things at once). I also once was a roadie for a band called Antidote (we always thought it would be funny if they ever hit it big to tour with Poison). I also have some computer discs that are just labeled "Random Stuff" and figured if not a band name at least the name for an album. *fishsicles remains convinced that Furious Rabbitkrieg! (! is mandatory) would be an excellent name for a band. *There is a country in the Carribean called St. Vincent and the Grenadines. Come on, it just screams "Name a band after me". *If I ever form a band I'm calling it "Shytt BAZOOKA" (BAZOOKA needs to be in all caps and block letters) after the fake band my dad and his friend made up to get people to think a fake band was playing at a bar on a night that no one was booked. *Heres a list of good names I know are taken by local bands: Stoned Green and the Hippy Bombs, Ballzooka, Veins Daily (named after, Layne Staley, the late singer of Alice in Chains),Care Bear Massacre, and Lithium ID. *This troper invented this name just a moment ago when he went downstairs to talk to his sister: The Cavorting Beasties, with their first ablum being 'Under the Microscope' **others he invented while looking at this page: ***The Redshirts ***Lifeforms Detected ***Potential for Weaponizing ***And as the final evolution of adding an umlaut to your band name, Ãœ **returning to update with more names: ***Samurai Preist ***Nuclear Gold, ***The Hit and Run Crew ***Distant Survivors ***Getting Cr** Past The Radar (when questioned we would always state that it stood for Crud, for obvious reasons ) ***The List, or possibly On The List ***The Superheroes, with their first album being 'Making a Dramatic Entrance ***Innuendo, with the first album being 'If You Know What I Mean' *Mutant Rancor here. I've been writing down every good name I think of or come across for a couple of months now, but sine I have no real musical talent I thought I'd put them here so someone, somewhere might use them. More to be added as I think of them. **Arsenal of Absurdity **Ampers& **Interâ€¢punct **Interrobang‽ **The Zed **Maze of Insanity **Down In Flames **Red Alert **Flawed Logic **Crispy Fried **Wild Human Preserve **Gorilla City **Unnecesary Ãœmlaut **Chained Thunder **Here Comes Chaos **Shattered Stone **Apogee **Crash and Burn **Instant Gore **Obscurity **Cryptic Rhyme **Slave to the Machine **Bad Future **The Minstrels **Delusions of Grandeur **Distant Present **Obfuscation **The Minor Deities **Ghost of the Monster **Pain and Healing **The Forgotten **Obstacle Course **Boatmurdered **Day of Black Sun **Nightmares and Daydreams **Insanity Factor **Event Horizon **No Pun Intended **Batteries Not Included **Perhelion **Brain Therapy *This Troper used to have a satellite radio in his car that always said 'acquiring signal' when it went in parking garages. Acquiring Signal sounds like a good name for a rock band *From the Buffy animated series pilot, this troper and her brother have gotten 3 names: "Followers of Morgala," "We're Having An Apocalypse," and "Panicking Out Loud." *Tallibear This Troper had the idea of Currently Stands For, or 'CFS', just so that very album released would then have a three word title that began with the letters C, F, and S. *In medieval times, an army commander named Timur the Lame lit some camels on fire and drove them towards the elephants of the opposing army in order to freak them out. These camels became known as the "Roaring Camels of Fire". Or for a slightly longer band name, "Timur the Lame and the Roaring Camels of Fire". *This Troper's brother loves the thought of 'The Rock Spiders' as a band name, complete with Unfortunate Implications. *Crayon Baronz (with or without Xtreme Kool Letterz). As a commenter pointed out, it also sort of sounds like some sort of vicious preschool gang. *While watching Dennis' sociological rant in Monty Python And The Holy Grail, this troper decided Watery Tart would be an awesome band name. *This troper was watching SuperhjÃ¤ltejul A Super Hero Christmas (Again. For about the fourth time. ...because, dammit, if only one person loves it then I will give it all the love it deserves), thinking for a moment about how odd it was that the superheroine would just up and explode and turn green. "Superheroine, Explode and Turn Green" would be A Good Name For A Rock Band. After this, she found that it was simple to be inspired to create rock band names just from the show, and got one out of each of the villains. She came up with "Toppling Card Towers/Museum of Card Houses", "Rearrange The Alphabet", "Disgusting Animals", "No Music", "The Same As Everyone Else", "Constantly Falling Over", "I Club To That", "Tractor Sweater Vest", "Made Of Steel", "Move Things (With Your Mind)", "We can Fly (We Just Can't Land)", "If My Grandkids Were Here", "Silver and Steel", "Mysterious Gingerbread House", "Planet of Christmas", "(The Password Is) Santa Claus", "The Book Of Heroic Deeds (Is Finished)", "E-V-EE-L", and "Permanent Meeting Table". This show is very good inspiration. *"Cranberry Driveway", "Discretion Ill-Advised", "Your Dad Naked", "Inappropriation", "Malignant Tuber", "Majestic Flight of the Emu", "Pupate", "The All-Gay Rap Group", "Vibrating Uvula", "Vintage Chablis", "Bag of Dicks", and "Public Display of Aggression" *This Troper sometimes has this, but most of the time it's "That would make a good book title" or "arc word" or "phrase in a story" or "image idea". **share some then, please. they might be interesting *This Troper has "Wretched Hive", "Terrorist Fist Jab" and "The Pertinent Particulars". *How about Electric Sodomy? *Slightly different, but This Troper belongs to a 'non-musical rock band' called Zombie Army Under the Sea, and has been quitely appropriating catchy titles for songs that we won't make for years. The best of these is probably 'Necrotic Erection (of Agony)', a future death-metal-folk-comedy-crossover-parody. You say it just like it's spelled, too- 'necrotic erection open parenthesis of agony close parenthesis'. Alas, its origins have been lost to the ages. *This troper created a fictional OC band with the name Absolutely Nothing. A Good Name For A Band? Yes, because if someone asks you what you're listening to, you can reply "Absolutely Nothing". *I was having a talk with a friend once, and her and I agreed "that one band" would be a great name for a band. Fittingly, we started a band called That One Band a couple years later. *This troper has "The Dry Heaves" and "Suck Monkeys." Better for punk bands than anything, but still... *Crayfish Party. That is all. *This troper thought that "No-one Knows" would make a good band name, and "It's a mystery" as one of their song. Just for the confusion when someone asks what you're listening to. *This troper was playing Tekken 6 while fighting bears in the Story Mode, and I just came up with the band name "Beating Up Bears" which is now used as my brother's Rock Band rock band name. *I have some: Bolts of Steel, Chain of Sorrows, Dead on the Alive, Phlebotomy, Sacred Silence, Raven Way, and several more. *This troper's teacher has a wall for students to post bandnames they happen to think of. The teacher also says if he was in a band, it would be called "The Framers of the Constitution" and their first album would be called "The Bill of Rights". Oddly enough, he's not a history teacher. **This troper (a different one) has all the songs for the first album, too! ***Establishment Clause ***Bear Arms ***Quartering ***Search And Seizure ***Double Jeopardy ***Confrontation Clause ***Trial By Jury ***Excessive Bail ***Rights Not Specifically Enumerated ***Powers Of State And People ***Awesome, right? *This Troper watched the sunrise while it was quite overcast and there was still occasional thunder and lightning, and his friends agreed that "Thunder at Sunrise" would be a good name for a rock band. *This troper and her mother watched her cat go mad over a box of Valerian tea bags and she nicknamed it "Valerian Kitty Crack" which her mum agreed would be a good name for a band. *Crusty Magicians. The phrase came up while some friends were discussing The Magic Castle. *After watching the Phoenix Wright Boot to the Head video one too many times, I came up with a name that my friends agreed would be epic for a band: Another One For The Wimp. *In science class, I learned that absolute zero is the state in which all particle movement stops. I recently noted that Absolute Zero would be a good name for a rock band. *I've got two; The first comes from watching the music video for Rock DJ: Lesbian Zombie-Vampire Skate Rink, and the other is from getting like, three stars on Guitar Hero 6 while playing with mom, even though we hit almost all the notes and abused the star power: Aced At Zero. *Carthestian here. My brother came up with 'Jackson and the Basement Boys', which was funny but tasteless. Maxwell's Demon. Good name for a rock band, right? It comes from the theory of thermodynamics and a thought experiment related to it. Hm. Maybe I shouldn't have explained it, it lacks some appeal that way ^^ *This Troper's Guitar Hero II and V bands are, respectively, Dethsnorkel and The Black LÃ¼ngs. *Dead By Your Hand sounds Badass. *my dad thinks up random names for rock bands, looks them up, and finds out they're taken. *This troper follows professional magician Michael Kent on Twitter, and I would like to present his suggestion of "Octopus Formality," taken from a Korean restaurant poster translated into bad English. *Mira-chan knows someone whose birthday is on the fourth of November. Since she doesn't care what the Japanese connotation is, she has decided that November Death is an awesome band name. *This troper feels that a number of the trope names on this very site would make good band names, such as The Magnificent Bastards, The Xanatos Gambit, or Creator Breakdown. **Magnificent Bastards has already been taken, sadly - by a short-lived Scott Weiland side-project. ***How about A Good Name For A Rock Band? *This troper knows of a band called "Chewy and the Dinosaur King". She also gets rock band names from everyday (usually misheard) conversations. Examples (so far) include: **Hardcore or Hush **Fiery Jizz Hellstorm **Electric Carrots **Swamp Mice **Tree Rats or squirrels *A few more: **The Pus Valves **Lucifer's Day Out **The Soul Farmers **Sockdologizing Man-Trap *The Electric Jaguar, Dead Man Ives, Grass Don't Grow, and Foreverheart. All random words that my mind put together after using the can, shortly after reading this trope. I thank my bizarre English-major brain. *Three words: Fully Loaded Battleaxe *Three more words (from a different troper): Murder the Hypotenuse *From a conversation with my cousin, I was able to come up with: Multicolored Bullshit. *Coined in Halls of Reflection when we were crowded into the corner and a comment was made that the paladin's hair smelled like fruit. Strawberry Mosh Pit. I'm seeing some unholy union between J-pop and heavy metal... *When I first started working at a grocery store, I had to put something in my supervisors' mailbox; While looking for her name, I noticed they were all listed by department and first name, including Frozen Lisa, which struck me as a fairly good band name. Although maybe that just stood out more because every other label read more like a Verbing Nouny film title, if anything. *In 2001, when I, tenderlumpling, had yet to have my eyeballs sucked from their sockets by this site, I joined Open Diary.com and befriended someone whose diary was titled "Flights of Devils". Five years later, Flights of Devils is the name of the band a character in one of my stories is a member of. And you gotta admit, it is a pretty kick-ass name for a band... *I just got Rock Band 2, and out of sheer Uncreativity, I named the band "Mani DK" which of course means "Man, IDK" but then my dad said it sounded like "Man-eating cake (or is it Man, Eating Cake?)", which is waaaay better. *Steampunk Jedi and The Drunken Badger Incident. Two Names. *Mutual Confession. Though based on a happy event in this Troper's life, by the sounds of it, the music would probably be soppy enough to drive her insane. *From Tenacious D, this troper thinks that "Electric Dynamite" would be the greatest name for a rock band EVER. *This troper got "Death Code Static" from a particularly silly English paper she was editing and hasn't looked back. Her friend likes "Punk Muffin", however. *This Troper, while having normal conversations will often end up going on a rant that will end up with crazy epileptic trees. One such conversation with his friend ended up with me saying "Jesus was a Dinosaur!. His friends brother immediately said that it would be a good name for a band. *Kulture here, Came up with the name "Dr Rocktapus", friends thought it was decent. *A little meta here; this troper has used Lumbar Puncture since Polite Dissent taught him that the procedure's often referred to as the spinal tap. He also got Awesome Soup out of RB's random name generator. *This troper was once on a field trip, and we were wearing our club tee-shirts underneath our school uniform shirts, so I was on the bus sitting next to a male friend looking at the tag on the school shirt, and turned to the friend and jokingly said, "That would be a great band name," while pointing to some factory code or something that was just a large slur of numbers and letters. *This troper desperately wants to one day sing lead in a band called The Bazingas. *This Troper had a skin rash on her arm one day, she explained to her friends that it happens due to being exposed to cold weather, they made fun of it by saying Cold Weather was a rock band she went to see last night and got the rash from the concert, she played along and realized Cold Weather would be a good name for a rock band(if it isnt taken) also the same troper got the idea for a punk band name while drawing a wicked looking spider, the name, Spyder. *Jake Was Here was actually in a short-lived comedy rock group called Buster Beckett — named after a silent-film actor and a playwright picked by the two founding members. He has since thought of other names he could use for a future endeavor — Bit Hark; Youknowho; My Last Smoke Is A Menthol; Hamm and Clov; Crossed Words; Vincenzo Mac Goldberg and the Stark Naked Conmen... He's also considered started a Yello cover band called Wred. **He also likes the idea proposed on Bash.org of starting a metal band called (Seeking Female Keyboardist), complete with parentheses, for the purpose of making whoever's booked right above you at a gig sound like a bunch of wusses. ***TONIGHT: ***SLAYER ***(SEEKING FEMALE KEYBOARDIST) *This Troper's uncle was actually in a smalltime band called 'The Epileptic Doormice' in his youth. In addition, he came across another example of what cold potentially be another interesting band name from the forum he frequents: 'Scott Cee and the Lesbians'. *Chanticleer Hegemony. Actually, PCP Station itself could work as one. *This Troper found a good name for either a rock band, or its first album (can't decide), in one of the chapter titles of his Mathematics textbook: "Functions, Relations and Transformations". *This Troper was watching Fellowship of the Ring with his friends last night. At one point Gandalf exclaims, "Bilbo Baggins, do not confuse me with some conjurer of cheap tricks!" I mentioned that "Cheap Trick" would be a good name for a rock band. One of my friends said, "I think that one's already take—", saw the grin on my face, and threw a pillow at me. *"Monkey Controls Robotic Arm". *"Blaster Master" sounds like some kind of electro-core Up To Eleven thing. *And on that note, "Record Of Loudness War". *And "Dynamic Range Compression". *Or, on the other end, how about a technically proficient band that specializes in subtlety and variety of rhythm in their playing, called "Never Brickwalled"? *I just typed Exalted Tomb-Bodies of the Neverborn on a trope page. METAL. (Although it may benefit from dropping the "Bodies" and just being Tombs of the Neverborn.) *Those with band name writer's block should Google on "Notre Dame Bookstore Basketball". They have a yearly outdoor 5-on-5 basketball tournament that's notable for its size (600+ teams) and its team names. Oh, those creative ND students, finding just the right mix of trendiness and tastelessness for a team name. From this year's tournament alone: Crouching Tiger Hidden Hydrant; Toyota (Cause You Can't Stop Us); NBA Shootaround Hosted By Gilbert Arenas; Kazakhstan Is The Greatest Country In The World All Other Countries Are Run By Little Girls; Six No Five SeaWorld Trainers; God Liked Saturn So He Put A Ring On It; you get the idea. Back in the day, there were team names like this classic from 1986: Ricky Nelson, Christa McAuliffe And Three Other Reasons Not To Free-Base And Fly. But then those buttinski Jesuits said, keep it clean you wacky students. *White Sabbath coined the band name 'Tower of Meat', which seems appropriate for a queercore thrash metal band, and INFAMY, his current Avant-garde Punk band. *Some good band name ideas — Chilean Sea Bass (I dunno why but I like that phrase), Spastic Plastic, A Yarnfull of Spool, Technochocolate, Donut Cake, Butt Tux (courtesy of my brother), Super Monkey Assbutt Fortress 2000, 9001, Galahad...that's all I got *This Troper plays harmonica, and occasionally considers putting together a band to play blues and soul music. She would rather like to call her band, "The Tin Foil Hat Brigade". *This Troper is a fan of the works of NǽnøĉÿbbŒrğ VbëřřĦōlökäävsŦ (Nanocyborg Uberholocaust.) Not only is it one of the best band names he's ever heard. But their music is almost as amazing as the methods they use to get those sounds. *This troper always liked 'All Glory to the Hypnotoad', 'Red Warrior needs food badly','Springloaded Casket','Piehole','Flex Mentallo and the Doom Patrol','Kryptonite Hand Grenade',and 'Propane and propane accesories.' *This Troper is a big Fan of Buckeroo Bonzai, being such, he convinced his friends to name their band "The World Crime League" *This Troper always thought that Osmium would be a great name for a band. Just look it up on the Other Wiki, and you'll know why. *"Tesla Uprising." This troper saw the two words juxtaposed on a pair of signs. Tell me that wouldn't be an awesome name for a band with an electronic sound, or a band of scientists. "The Tesla Rebellion" or "The Tesla Revolution" would work, too. *Pitchfork ran an article about the band Atari Teenage Riot's controversial iphone app with the headline "Atari Teenage Riot Beef With Apple Over Riot-Inducing iPhone App", and instantly the phrase "Riot Beef With Apple" leaped out at me as a good Gratuitous English style band name, or maybe just an item on a Translation Trainwreck of a restaurant menu. *I really want to start a ska band called Fried by Friday. I really hope it isn't taken. *A slip of the tongue during a conversation about putting cards in a fedora led to "Spade of Aces". A good name for a rock band? Probably, but the friend who made the slip is planning to have a punk band called "Red Zone", so the name is free to use for any prospective Tropers. *Flaming Infants. *Chicken Soul Paradigm. *This troper's bands in Rock Band are "Horse Wheelie", "Bad Horse" and, eventually, "Drumhaver". *This Troper was once in a band called "Jenson and the Bisexual Wizards" (Jenson was the name of a Spider in the studio we used.) I'm now in a band called Before We Were Human (Which has proved to be a Fairly Punny Name) *This troper and her brother spent a whole hour coming up with random phrases that would make god bad names. Highlights Include: Valentine Carnage, Lesbian Bondage Fiasco, Addictive Inverse, The Lemon-Limes, Ka Mi Ka Ze, Just Dance Please, and J. **This Troper and her classmates joked about creating a band called "The Lemon Limes" and wearing entirely green and yellow. *This troper was extremely briefly in a band called "Birnam Wood" not knowing it was taken. Though I gave up music, I continued working on band names and eventually came up with Garlic Mantra, The Aviators, The Taste Police, and The Tin Foil Hats. Who said all the good names are taken? *This Troper's father keeps thinking of good names for a rock band, but then looks on Google and find out that those names are all taken. And that those bands have My Space music pages. Category:Troper Tales